Just Kids
by StarfirePhantom
Summary: Gone until summer. No, I am not kidding. On a stormy night, three children turn up at Titans Tower. They have no home, so the Titans take them in. But they also have a deadly secret. And when I say deadly, I mean deadly...
1. Hurricane Destiny

Man, am I glad that A.M.B.E.R. is over! Now I can move on to other stuffs- such as this. In case you don't know who I am, I'm that girl who's doing that other story- URtrip.

I've had this idea for months, but was delayed because of A.M.B.E.R., a throwaway that spun out of control. Now, it will finally see human eyes!

Yay.

If you read the comics- which I don't- you'll know what'll happen in this one. But please, don't spoil it for anyone.

* * *

Chapter 1: Hurricane Destiny 

"Everything closed up?"

"Yes," Beast Boy said. He sounded very tired. "All electric devices off, all food stored, and every window boarded up."

"Yep, every window," Cyborg said. "_By hand._" He held up his hand, which was beaten severely. "Why do we have so many freakin windows?"

"To let in the light when the weather is not stormy and horrible," Starfire said. "Such as it is now."

"Uh, hello, we knew that!" Beast Boy said, flailing his arms.

"Yes we do," Robin said. "But we all have to prepare for Hurricane Destiny in any way we can."

It was a dark and stormy night. Okay, so I've always wanted to write that. But it really was a dark and stormy night. The wind howled in the trees. The roads were asphalt riverbeds. Hurricaine Destiny was coming. It had been on the news for months. Tonight was going to be its stongest night. Titans Tower was braced and ready. All the windows were plywooded. Everyone was ready to migrate into the basement.

"Okay," Robin said. "We got everything?"

"Wind-up AM radio, check." Cyburg held it up.

"The high-calorie snacks, check." Starfire chomped eagerly on one.

"Books, check."

"Who needs your stinking books, Raven?" Beast Boy said without thinking. As usual.

"Ignorance of Beast Boy, check."

"Oh, ha ha."

"I think we've got everything," Robin said. "Titans, let's go!"

They all walked down the stairs. The basement still had a few lamps on, shaking from the intense gale that the Tower was in the middle of. Starfire flew down-however hesitantly- and spread down some blankets. The others followed after.

"Okay Titans, we could be down here for a while. I'll try to dig through all the gunk and look for something to do. The rest of you just...do stuff."

He ran off into the unfathomable reaches of the basement.

"He's...not going to be back for a while," Beast Boy said sadly to himself.

"Yeah." Cyborg's dejectedness lasted one second. "Who wants to play Uno?" He held up the infamous cards.

"YEAH!"

* * *

_two hours later_

"And I use the red six!" Starfire slammed the card down over the blue six.

"Aw man! I guess that leaves me no choice. Wild Draw 4, Wild Draw 4, Yellow Draw 2!" Cyborg looked happy.

Robin still wasn't back. Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy were playing Uno. They were on their fifth game and going strong. Starfire had won all of them through sheer luck. BB and Cy's attempts to subdue each other were also a factor, as neither of them was good at stopping the other. Raven was reading a book. She was having little luck, as the shouts of the others didn't clash well with her attention.

"Ugh!" Beast Boy was drawing his sixth card when a horrendus BANG! shook the Tower.

At the same time as the BANG, the power went out. The lightbulb over their heads shattered. Somewhere in the inky drakness, a loud, feminine scream was heard. Beast Boy had an odd suspicion that it was Robin.

"Okay, that was unfortunate," Raven said, perfectly calm. "Beast Boy, hand me a flashlight."

"Uh..."

"You were supposed to bring them down, weren't you?"

"Well, I, uh...kinda forgot them," he said, rubbing his head. "I'll go get them, no need to order me, I'm just going up into the house with no garuntee of coming back to get a flashlight, bye!" He stomped over to the steps. The others could hear him crash into the wall as he want.

"He makes it sound like he's _so brave,_" Cyborg said, deadbeat. "Ah well."

* * *

It was pitch black in the house. Beast Boy couldn't see a thing. He transformed into a cat, and their amazing night vison took over. It wasn't as bright as day, but he could make out the outlines of everything in the house.

Now...where did he leave the flashlights? Oh yeah.Third floor, next to that big window by Robin's room. Man, that's a big window. Took about twenty peices of plywood.

He streaked over to the elevator. The floor felt surprisingly spongy under his feet.He turned back into a (relatively normal) human just long enough to press the buttons he knew by heart. (If you're wondering how it operated, there was a backup generator for emergencies only- such as the elevator).As the 'ding!' sounded, announcing the next floor, he turned into a cat again and ran out. Okay, nothing there...nothing there...and...BOOM! What's that?

He was stopped by a sudden burst of light. It wasn't flashlight- it was firelight. Had someone lit a fire for fun and forgotten to put it out? Course not, the last time he did that he almost burned down the enitre seventh floor.

Someone had broken in.

Faintly, like a whisper, he heard voices. Apparently, there was more than one. He stepped closer. Now, he could make out what one of them was saying. The person's voice was high-pitched and annoying- like a child's.

"I'm still not too sure about this. I mean, what if they kill us?"

* * *

Wow, my very first solo TT story. One down, 13-ish to go!

-SP


	2. The Children

And now for chapter 2 of Just Kids! Wow, I don't even know half the people who reviewed. On the contrary, I know 1/3 (superdork and Velvet). That's odd for my stories.

And BTW, I know that in the comics Rose never met her brothers, but I like to put the story that way. I also made them about five or ten years younger...and Rose has no powers. And a bunch of other anticanons.

Moo.

* * *

superdork398: Wow, your expectations were high. And this story was better than _that?_ Wows. 

lupine-eyes: Thanks!

Velvet Panther: I know what happens in the comics, I've just never read them, and I don't likey it much.  
Also, I hear they're going to put Jericho into the actual show. I'm cool with this, but his name is _Joey._ JOEY!

O.O Ostrich Queenie O.O: Okay!

Mysterious Jedi: Err...sure.

ravenwithemotion: Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 2: The Children 

Beast Boy meowed in exitement (remember, he was still a cat). He inched closer.

"Stop being such a worrywart," another voice said. This one sounded slightly older, female, maybe. Beast Boy came still closer. He could now see the back of someone's head. With cat vision, he couldn't tell the hair color, but the hair was long. It looked silver-white to his eyes. (I don't know much about cat vision, so this is just a guess. Velvet, help me out here!)

"I'm not being a worrywart," the other voice said. "I'm simply stating fact. Titans Tower is not the best place for us."

There was a pause. Beast Boy was as close as he could get without being seen. He could now see the faces of two others. They were young boys, both with shaggy blond hair. If it weren't for the fact that one of them was shorter than the other, they could have been twins.

"I agree with Joey," the girl said. "They'd have to be welcoming in strangers if they leave their door unlocked."

BB hissed at himself. _The front door._ How could he have been so stupid? Him, Beast Boy! But he couldn't blame himself now. He listened as hard as he could.

"That's beside the point," the taller blond boy said. "Rose, we have to leave. Now."

So Rose was the girl's name. Nice name for a girl.

"Can we at least last out the storm?" Rose said. "I'm not going back out in this weather."

"Neither do I," the boy said, "But we have to go, and go now, because a Teen Titan is in this room, and has been listening to what we've been saying for the pastminute."

Rose jumped up, looking Beast Boy right in the eye. He meowed and detransformed.

Now, from the firelight, he could see the girl's face clearly. She was around ten years old, around his height, and actually DID have silver-white hair (Dyed, Beast Boy thought). It looked gray from all the dirt that had settled in it, though. Her clothes were in rags and very dirty. She had been on the road for a while. Her eyes were filled with fear. The second they made eye cantact, she began to back away.

"Okay..." she said, sounding very scared, "I-I'd like you to...uh...just b-back away...and...not hurt me...or my brothers..."

"Hurt you?" Beast Boy said, backing upa step. "Why would I do that?"

"B-because...you're a Teen Titan...don't the Teen Titans...you know..."

"Kid, I'd only hurt you if you were going to take over the city or something. Which you obviously aren't, so why worry?"

"But...we broke into your house...you're not gonna...turn us over to the authorities?" She looked really scared now.

"Heck, it's stormin," Beast Boy said. "The guys and I can understand. Say...you wanna see the guys? They'll know what to do with you. C'mon, once I find the flashlights we'll go down to the basement. That's where everyone is."

"I...I guess." She turned around. "Grant! Joey! C'mon! He's not gonna hurt us, he's actually pretty nice!"

The two boys he saw before peeked around the fire. They hesitantly stepped away from it. "He isn't?" the taller one said. "Odd." The smaller one nodded.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Rose said. She was calmer, but still on guard. "These are my brothers, Grant-" she pointed to the taller one- "And Joey." She pointed to the smaller one.

"Actually, we're her half-brothers," Grant said, "But we often ignore that. Things like that aren't very important to us."

Joey smiled sheepishly and waved.

"Well, hey there!" Beast Boy smiled. "Okay, follow me."

"We don't need to," Grant said. "We passed the basement on our way here. While you get the flashlights, we'll go down there."

"Whatever." Beast Boy ran to the big window, grabbed the flashlights, and ran to the elevator. When he reached the basement, the kids were standing there, looking downright confused.

"So..." he said, "Ready?"

"No, but we'll go with you anyway." Beast Boy opened the door and ran downstairs. There waiting for him were the other Titans, looking very annoyed. Robin was back, looking very spooked."Did you find the flashlights?" Raven said. "It's taken you much longer than it should, even for you."

"Oh, you bet I found them," Beast Boy said, sounding excited. "The flashlights...and something else!" He moved away from the stairs, revealing Rose, Grant, and Joey. "Thisis Joey, Grant, and Rose. I found them upstairs. They're cool."

The Titans' mouthes dropped. "Okay..."

* * *

-SP 


	3. Meeting Them

Hiyehs! And now for Chapter Threemarundun!

* * *

superdork398: Thanks! 

Guardiangirl1: Thanks.

AvePlateada: Wow, bland review answers today. Thanks.

MysteriousJedi: Okay!

Velvet Panther: Yeah...maybe retinal scans or something. Wonder how they get the cats to sit still. Probably injections.

* * *

Chapter 3: Meeting Them 

"Beast Boy, how exactly did three kids end up on the third floor?"

Everyone was now fully in the basement as Hurricane Destiny raged onward. Rose, Grant and Joey were looking around, eyes wide, frightened out of their wits. Starfire was gushing over how cute the children were (which they desprately tried to ignore). Beast Boy was trying to play with a flashlight and listen at the same time. Robin was pacing. He was confused.

"Isn't it obvious?" Beast Boy said, spinning the flashlight on the ground. "The hurricane?"

"Yeah," Grant said. "We needed shelter. And your tower was the only one that wasn't locked. The door was wide open, practically."

Robin's eyes went wide. "Okay, who forgot to lock the door?"

"Who else?" Raven's eyes shifted to BB.

"Why do you always blame me?" he said. "Okay, it was me, but, really-"

Joey smiled. Rose and Grant giggled a little bit.

"We get it," Robin said. "So, kids, I hope you liked it here, but once the storm is over we need to get you guys back to your mom and dad. They're probably worried sick."

Rose's eyes did that thing where they go all wide. "Uh...yeah...y'see... do you guys have the patience for sob stories?"

"If they're intresting."

"Okay." She took a deep breath.

"We don't really have a home. Or...parents, really. They were killed...by a madman. We had no choice but to run. That was three years ago. Since then, we've sort of been street kids. Taking shelter in other people's homes, stealing their food...it all seems wrong, but it's how we survive. We're okay this way, we never go hungry or anything. But I can barely support myself...or Grant...or Joey. Especially Joey." She looked sadly over at her younger sibling, who smiled at her.

"Y'know, he's been a little quiet," Cyborg said. "Little guy's shy, eh?" He tried to ruffle Joey's hair, but he backed away. Grant grabbed his shirt collar.

"Actually, he's...uh...he's mute." Grant pulled down Joey's collar, revealing a small scar by his throat.

The Titans gasped. Raven bowed her head.

"That is horrible!" Starfire said. Then, rethinking, she added,"Please, what is 'mute'?"

"It's when a person is unable to talk because of an injury," Robin said, "like an unsucessful throat slitting. Not when they never learn to talk, that's called dumb. How did this happen?" His voice changed from mellow and explanatory to angry and sharp in an instant.

"Like you said, an unsucessful throat slitting, by the same madman that killed our parents. Grant gave him a wedgie while I grabbed Joey away from him." She tossed in that last sentence as an afterthought.

"So...we can't talk to the little guy?" Beast Boy said. His voice was hurt, he obviosly liked the little guy.

Joey began making signs with his hands. BB recognized it as some sort of sign language, but he didn't know sign language, so he couldn't understand.

"He uses sign language to communicate. What he just said is that he thinks this basement is the ugliest place he's ever seen, and that he liked the third floor main room better."

"Yeah, it is pretty ugly. Smart kid." Robin smiled. (Note: From now on, roughtranslations of Joey's signings will be put _in underlined italics._)

"So, as I was saying," Rose continued, "We'll be leaving when the storm lets up. We're sorry to bother you."

"Bother us?" BB said. "You're the most exciting thing that's happened in the past hour!"

"And you're welcome to stay as long as you need to," Robin said. "You aren't exactly teens and have no discernable powers, so you can't join the team, but heck, it's okay."

"THANK YOU!" Grant said.

"Heck, it's nothing," BB said. "The guys could stay in my room, dunno about Rose..."

"I'll stay in the living room," Rose said. "It's no trouble. Really...this isn't nessessary. We didn't do anything for you."

"We're the Teen Titans," Cyborg said. "Our job is to enforce the laws. And one law under this roofis that everyone gets a good roof."

_Uh, yeah, what he said._ Joey nodded rapidly.

"And as the hurricaine has not stopped, we shall wile away on a game of Spanish One!" Starfire held up the Uno cards.

Joey and Roseshifted right on over, but Grant stayed. He knew that this was going to end badly. It always did for his little family. The Teen Titans would shun them...and they would be lost once more.

But not right now, at least. That was good.

* * *

Teh end! Of the chapter, I mean. 


	4. After the Storm Lets Up

Hiyehs! From this point on, I have no clue what to do with the story. Funny huh?

Oh-just a note, this story takes place between Terra and Titan Rising, to avoid confusion.

* * *

I'll explain this a little better than I did at URtrip. Basically, FFnet has banned the auths from answering reviews, so all answers will be over at the forums until this is lifted. Get it? Got it. 

And while you're at it, can you join the forum? We're in desperate need of members. :)

* * *

Chapter 4: After the Storm Lets Up 

_The next day, 9 am_

Rose opened one eye sleepily. She wasn't dead, and she wasn't in her room, the last three years a figment of her dreams like she always hoped they were, so- where was she?

Then she remembered. The Titans. The storm. Their kindness. She was on the couch. Some Titan had come in the night and thrown a blanket on her back. It was kinda scratchy.

The storm was over. The sun was shining brighter than ever, as if to make up for the time that it wasn't. It was going to be a nice day after all.

Things were going almost _too_ right.

Nobody else seemed to be up yet. Hesitantly, as though she were avoiding a trap, she stood up and walked over to the fridge. Let's see...what's here...sandwich, covered in blue fungus...ice cream, covered in blue fungus...everything, covered in blue fungus.

She wondered how they managed to live. Maybe they got used to it.

Shrugging, and finding nothing edible, she crawled back onto the couch. She must have fallen asleep, because a blink later something with too much red hair was standing-floating-over her.

"Rise, young one!"Starfire said cheerfully. "The storm has ended, and it is time for breakfast!" She grabbed the bewildered Rose by the arm and rushed her over to the kitchen table.

Rose blinked. "Uh...nobody's here."

"Then I will wake them." She took a deep breath.

"FRIENDS! IT IS TIME FOR THE BREAKING OF FAST!"

The yell took some tiles off the celing, along with the Titans' subconsious. Ten minutes later, they stumbled into the room, drowsy. Grant and Joey were with them. They didn't look as drowsy.

Robin groaned. "Starfire, how many times have we told you to stop that?"

"Seventeen," Starfire said, "But it does not matter! The young bungorfs need to eat!"

"Bungorf?" Grant said. Joey arched an eyebrow. _Is that some kind of insult?_

"Tamaranean. Star's native language. I think it means 'child' or something." Robin gave a small laugh. "Ah, whatever. So...who wants breakfast?"

* * *

During breakfast, the three children were having the time of their short lives. In all, their favorite part was when Cyborg dropped the frying pan on his foot. They had heard many wails in their lives, but that was the only funny one. 

The rest of the morning was like heaven for them.Grant, who thought that knowledge was one of life's joys, snuck into Raven's room and began reading her books. Raven, surprised at how quiet he was, let him, after hiding some potentially 'evil' books (such as Malchior/Rorek's).Starfire asked him question after question after stinking question about random things until he got annoyed. Veery annoyed.

Joey ended up with Cyborg and Beast Boy, who wasted no time in teaching the kid the ways of the troublemaker. The sound barrier was barely noticed as they spent hour after hour devising new and more intersting ways to do simple things, such as make toast. Joey, despite his disability, had many good ideas up his sleeve, even better than the other two Titans combined sometimes.

Rose busied herself in looking through criminal records on the mainframe(under the close supervison of Robin) and laughing at how stupid they were. I'll actually go into detail about this one.

She was viewing the record for Kitten at the moment.

**KITTEN**

**Age: 16  
Occupation: Freak/Student  
Crime: Being a Freak/Assisting in a criminal operation/Being a Freak/Forced dating of a Titan/FREAK!  
Powers: Freakyness/Assosiation with villans  
Also see: Killer Moth, Fang, Mutant Moths, Silkie **

Daughter of lowlife criminal Killer Moth, Kitten is basically a bimbo. After her boyfriend (fellow crim Fang) broke up with her, she forced Robin to go to the prom with her to make Fang jealous. Robin was permenantly scarred and scared for the rest of his life by the experience. It is very funny to walk up to him and meow very loudly. It's the equivalent of walking up to any human and saying _blood...blood...blood...blood..._

Beside the record was a mug shot. Kitten looked about as ugly as ever.

Rose giggled furiously. "Who writes these?" she said. "Do they get paid?"

Robin, who was curled in a ball on the floor, stammered his reply. "Ssso...s-scary...Kitten..." He then rolled over, gibbering.

"Okay, I'll click away." She scrolled on through the files, which were in no particular order. Control Freak...Mad Mod...Mumbo..._Slade._

Her hand stopped. Her eyes widened. She felt an almost instictive urge to run, but fought it down.

Robin stopped acting like such a baby and walked over calmly. "Slade." Fury and discontent filled all of the one syllable.

"S..slade?"

"Slade."

"Don't say his name, okay? It gives me the willies."

Robin nodded solemnly. "I know. It gives willies to everyone else too.That's why he's our greatest enemy. We'd do anything for his head on a stick." He pounded his fists together.

"Yeah, uh, I know, me too." Rose began to sweat. "Y'know...Slade has done some horrible things."

"Uh, duh."

"Yeah." Her eyes narrowed. "He...well...he...he...killed my father. And mother. And muted Joey."

Robin gasped and took a step back. "He was the madman that attacked you?"

Rose hung her head. "Yes."

"It's nothing to be ashamed of. Everyone in this town has a story to tell that involves that psychopath. Some even worse than yours." He sighed. "Hopefully there'll be one day when this town has no need for us. But that...is in the distant future."

**BEOOP! BEOOP!**

"See?" He flipped open his comuthingy. "Titans, Trouble!" He ran over to the door. Unexpectdly, he turned around. "Are...you going to come? It...can be a bit dangerous."

"Then why do you do it?"

He smiled. "Good point." He ran out the door. Rose followed him.

* * *

And now this chap is done! And yes, the blood thing was from the Hitchhiker books. I love those. -SP 


	5. Shown

And now for the next chapter! Yay!

I'm really running out of things to say.

BTW, I don't really know the details of Joey's powers, just that he can posess peeps, so don't be miffed if I get stuff wrong.

* * *

Go to my forum for review answers. Don't worry, this'll be second nature to you soon.

* * *

Chapter 5: Shown 

_somewhere across town somewhere_

Rose tried to keep up with the Titans. She hoped it wasn't...him. It couldn't.

They got into the middle of town. Someone, something was blasting stuff, making a mess. Bright yellow blasts...

"Aww, it's just Dr. Light," Beast Boy said. "I thought this was a _threat_." He laughed.

"Dr. Light," Rose repeated to herself. "It's just Dr. Light. Whoever he is."

"Yeah, uh huh, sure." Robin turned around. "You three, stay out of the way. This should take about five minutes."

"You know, underestimation is the ticket to defeat," Grant warned. The Titans didn't hear him. To them, defeating Light was routine. Raven would hide behind a building, pretending she wasn't there. Then, the other four would go into battle. They would trick Dr. Light into thinking that he was winning, then Raven would pop out, and he'd surrender. Light was dim enough for them to use that trick over and over. (Ha, dim.)

Or so they thought.

Raven hid herself. The other four Titans stood in plain sight of Light.

"Ah, the Teen Titans," Dr. Light said with confidence. "Come to waste some more of your time, I see?"

"Yeah. Let's go with that. Titans, GO!" They fanned out in a long-practiced manuver.

Rose, Grant, and Joey had heard of the Titans, as any of you who read the comics will know, but they had never seen them in action. Well, actually, they had. Once. But that was just one Titan alone. As five, they were even more amazing. They moved so fast they were nearly blurs. Their defttity and skill was unimaginable. It was almost impossible to belive that all this was only teasing. They wondered what they worked as when they really meant to defeat the bad guy.

After about five minutes of fooling, Raven came out from the shadows. But it didn't look much like Raven. She was twenty feet taller, and had black tendrils shooting out from under her cape. "Hi there," she said as spookily as she could.

But Dr. Light, instead of screaming like a little girl, running to the nearest police office, and begging them to arrest him like they always did, he...

Laughed.

"Yes, scary," he said teasingly. "Or at least, it probably would be if you hadn't tried that trick _fifteen other times!_"

Cyborg slapped his forehead. "There goes routine."

"Well, then, just slug it." Robin ran up and tried to kick him, but missed.

Now that Dr. Light wasn't scared of Raven, he was actually pretty formidable. What started as a laugh actually became a battle. Five minutes became twenty. Twenty minutes that the Titans were steadily losing.

Over in the corner where the kids were watching, six eyes were horrified as they saw the Titans get beat.

"I told them," Grant said. "They shouldn't have been so cocky."

"M...maybe we should help," Rose said. "I mean-"

"Rose, relax. They're the Teen Titans. They can- hey, Joey, what are you doing?"

Joey was staring intently at Dr. Light. He was noiselessly groaning, trying to push himself to bore a hole in him. But Rose and Grant knew what he was doing.

"Joey, no!"

"They can handle this on their own!"

It was too late. Before they could pull Joey away, Light saw him. Their eyes locked.

Suddenly, both pairs of eyes glowed blue. Joey was now stuck staring, completely inert. His sibs couldn't even move him. But Dr. Light was the sight. He was spinning around in circles, banging his head on anything possible, and doing a little tap-dance routine. The Titans watched in awe.

"Uhh..."

"Please, what is wrong with the Dr. Light?"

"Besides what was wrong with him before? I'm not quite sure."

This continued for another three minutes. Then, his eyes glowed red, and he collapsed. The Titans gathered around him as he yawned and stretched, rubbing his head.

"Ayaah! Oh, I must have dozed off there for a second. Now, where were we?"

Before he could figure that out, the Titans were on him, tying him up, jumping on him, and calling the police. A few minutes later they were there, hauling away the baffled Light, and leaving the even more baffled Titans standing there.

"Okay." Robin shrugged. "What just happened?"

The children walked over. "We...uhh...don't know," Rose said. "You have nothing on us!" Her voice had a tone of fear in it.

Joey tapped Robin on the shoulder. _I helped you,_he signed. _He was hurting you. I made him hurt himself._

Robin's eye twitched. "Ehh...what?"

Grant grabbed Joey's arm. "We'll...um...explain back at the tower. C'mon, let's go." They raced off.

Raven blinked. "Ever have the feeling that they're hiding something from us?"

Robin nodded. "Yeah. They're wierd...a little too wierd. Let's go." They walked down the street back to the Tower. The walk was uneventful, except for the fangirl assault halfway there.

Little did they know what shock awaited them in just twenty-four hours.

* * *

Ah, the joys of the cliffhanger.

-SP


	6. Forgot chapter title, will edit later

I know it's only been five days, but still, I am SO SORRY for the wait! I've been caught up in stuff- school, homework- but the real reason for absence is because I just finished my first transcript for the DPOF-PA (Danny Phantom Online Forums Picture Archive) and it is now up! It's for _Reign Storm. _It's looking good, and now I can take some time off and type up some more chapters! YAY!

* * *

Go to the forum for review answers. This is not a drill.

* * *

Chapter 6: It's Always the Quiet Ones 

Robin ran inside and shut the door behind him as quickly as he could. His clothes were in shreds, and where his skin peeked through, it was covered in slime from fangirl hands. He was panting.

"What a horrible adventure with those fangirls," he said to the other Titans, who had escaped and gotten inside twenty minutes ago. "But, we've made no progress with what happened with Joey. Where are they?"

"Main room," Cyborg said. "They're scared half to death."

"I understand," Robin said, dusting himself off as if he had only run into some lightwind instead of the hot gas of 158 fangirls. "Let's give them a few minutes to cool off."

So they did. But a few minutes, slowly and surely, became a few hours. Before they knew it, it was eight o' clock. Beast Boy checked on them every eight minutes. They were still hiding behind the sofa. Only their scared eyes were visible.

He sighed. "Look, it's been a while," he said, seemingly to himself. "We're coming in whether you're ready or not."

He left. Two minutes later, Robin stepped in hesitantly, followed by the other four Titans.

"Um...hello," he said. "Look...are you ready to tell us what happened?"

"We've been ready for hours," Grant said. His normally proud, know-it-all voice had become quite small. "We're just...you know...looking to see if you were."

"Mm hmm." He nodded. "Don't worry, we'll be out right away. But we just have one question. What happened with Joey? Did he...what did he do with Dr. Light?"

There was a pause. Grant stepped out from behind the couch. "That's a story we should've told you yesterday," he said. "And as with all good storytelling, I'll leave it to Rose."

Rose looked up. She did not come out. She sighed. "I'd guess I'd have to tell sooner or later. Anyway... Joey, well, he...kinda has...this...thing. He can...posess people, I guess."

Robin blinked. "Posess people?"

"Is that even possible?" Starfire floated slightly backward.

"Guessing so. That's...what he did to that Dr. Light guy."

Joey popped up. He shot a lopsided grin.

"So, he helped us?" Raven said.

"Pretty much." Cyborg walked over and ruffled Joey's hair. "Great job, short man."

_Thanks._ He stuck his tounge out at Grant, as if to say _I told you so._

"Yeah."

Everyone blinked.

"Now what?" Beast Boy said.

"Well, we just can't end the story here. It'd be stupid for the readers," Robin said.

"Well, nothing more intersting today. Let's just end the chapter."

"Okay, but we are inneedof a closing paragraph!"

"I'll get on it."

So, after that little spectacle, everyone...went to bed.

They were tired.

You can tell I'm on a bit of a writer's block here.

* * *

I told you I had no clue what to do with the middle! Short chapter, huh? However, after this, the middle ends, and we get to the end...which has a creepy not-so-surprise.

Until then...fare thee well.

-SP


	7. On Hiatus I AM REALLY SORRY

I am very sorry to have to deliver this news.

Just Kids is on hiatus.

And a VERY LONG hiatus too. Almost to the summer, in fact.

You're probably saying, WT(#&? So I'll explain. During the school year and the absence of my sugar rush, I will only work on one story. Once URtrip is over, I have another idea that I JUST CAN'T DELAY, and that will come first. Of course, if I don't finish Urtrip once summer rolls around (?), or when summer rolls in general, Just Kids will come back into buiesness.

For me, summer is June 9th. The update may come days later.

I am very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very sorry for this. But it's for:

1. Update speed, and-

2. My own sanity. You wouldn't want me to go insane, would you? Then again, I already am, so WHO CARES? WAHOOO!

URtrip will be updated as normal.

-SP


End file.
